Capturing a video can ensure that a certain moment is not missed. As the number of devices having video capturing capabilities increases (e.g., mobile telephones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, portable media players, etc.), an individual using one of these devices is generally able to capture that certain moment. Moreover, an individual tends to record a large amount of video when attending events, participating in activities, going on vacation, or the like. Such an individual often wants to share an interesting video that includes friends, family, or the public at large.
However, difficulties often arise when the individual wants to pick and choose the more interesting parts of the video that was recorded to be shared with others. In addition, the process of video editing can be extremely time consuming and difficult to master. For the amateur videographer, it can be frustrating to attempt to determine which parts of a video are the most interesting.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for generating a summarized video with video thumbnails.